Until Dawn - Benjamin's Story
by DatGuy355
Summary: What if there was someone else on the mountain that night 1 year ago? What if he saved someone doomed to die? What if is the question. The Butterfly Effect is the answer. This is his story. Special mention to The OC Architect for inspiring me to write this story. OCxHannah, ChrisxAshley. Rated M for gore and mature content.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I don't own Until Dawn. I do own my OC though.**

 **Prologue**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **? POV**

I sit in a plain white room. I look around and I notice that there is only 1 light illuminating the room. I sit on a bland steel chair, with a bland steel table in front of me in the middle of the room. The only thing I can see outside of the room is another room, courtesy to the large window in front of me. What happened last night, I still can't believe it. It was only supposed to be a fun weekend out. Then out of nowhere we get dragged into a living hell. I look down to see the long deep cut that I had gotten earlier, now wrapped in bloody bandages, I look at my legs, more cuts, my arms, more cuts, I then look at my reflection in the window and I can barely see a face that looks nothing like me yet exactly the same at the same time. Why? Because of the cuts. With 2 black eyes thrown in for good measure.

I then see the door in the room open to reveal a woman in a black suit; skirt and heels walk in with a notepad. She walks over to a seat in front of a desk with a microphone in it. She gives a brief glance at me before getting out a ballpoint pen and taking off the cap. She then leans towards the microphone.

"Please state your full name". Ah, so straight to business. Let's lighten the mood.

I raise an eyebrow and reply "You're not even going to let me have a shower; I mean we are guests after all. You also forgot the magic word".

She frowns and then asks a little and asks a little more forcefully "May you _please_ state your full name". Wow tough crowd.

"Benjamin Oliver Welch. But seriously can I have a shower?"

Her frown worsens as she scribbles on the notepad "Please don't try and be a comedian Benjamin this is a serious matter". "You are the last of your friends that need to be interviewed, after you may do as you please, including having a shower." She adds this when she sees my serious look. I want a shower! "My first question is this: The man with the flamethrower? The 'Stranger' as you friends have put it. Did he seem suspicious to you and do you think that one of your friends was responsible for his death?" What!

"Ok first off princess" That is quite a death glare "Of course he seemed suspicious! I mean it I don't know about you, but when a man with a goddamn flamethrower starts breaking and entering just to tell you something he would seem suspicious to me! Second of all it was one of the Wendigos that killed him. He saved mine and Chris's life for Christ sakes!" She frowns as she scribbles this down as well.

She looks back up "So these 'Wendigos' as you call them what do they look like?"

I close my eyes as I reply. "They crawl on all fours, and they're super fast. Their skin is stretched so thin that you can make out their bones in perfect detail. Their eyes are milky and they have razor sharp claws as you can see by the cuts that I have acquired during the night. They screech like demons, well to be honest they are demons now that I think about it." The woman is writing what I say at a rapid pace so she can keep up with what I'm saying. After she stops she asks another question.

"And the mines, Benjamin, what's in the mines?" Well that's a simple question.

"Proof".

"Of what?"

"That we're not insane. That we are telling the truth. However knowing the government and the police you'll go down anyway without a care in the world. And quarantine it at the first possible whiff of danger. You want proof? You'll have to kill each and every one of those fuckers first to get to it cause we sure as shit aren't going back down" I reply. "I would give anything to unsee what I saw last night. But it won't matter how many times we warn you. You'll just ignore us".

"Another thing, is it true that you, Christopher and Michael assaulted Joshua when he was tied up?"

"I... He... I did NOT assault him. None of us did. Besides he was fucking loco, absolutely mental!" Why is this even relevant?

She again writes this down. But then stops for a second. Almost as if she is thinking of a question.

A second later she leans in and asks "What is your relationship with Hannah, Benjamin?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask. "We've been in a relationship for the past six months, why does it matter".

She smiles as she writes this down and then said "I have to apologise Benjamin, but I am going to need you to tell me your story" At my look she explains "From the beginning, how did this all start?"

I look down at my feet before answering "If you want to know my story then you'll need to get me a lot of paper, some pens and some alone time".

"You wish to write this down" It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yeah... Who knows, maybe I'll publish it. I'll make sure you get a mention in the special thanks" I quip whilst giving a shit eating grin.

She scowls before leaving the room. No doubt to tell whoever runs this place for my required materials. I start thinking about what happened during the night until the woman comes in with the things I requested and a walkie talkie, obviously to call her when I finish. After she leaves I unscrew the lid and think to myself.

'If she wants to know everything I'll give her everything. I think that it is time to travel back one year ago.'

I lean forward and start writing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **DatGuy355 – Okay I've got to be honest with you. I am so, SO sorry for not updating for almost a year now. I just lost all ambition for my Pokémon story. But who knows maybe I'll start updating again in the future. (Unlikely though so don't get your hopes up.)**

 **Mewtwo – I think I speak for everyone when I say that I am ashamed of you.**

 **DatGuy355 – I said I'm sorry ok!**

 **Lucario – Hmph.**

 **DatGuy355 – Anyway I am back with an Until Dawn story with my very own OC, Benjamin. And seeing as this is an Until Dawn story I am going to have add someone from the story to my panel of characters. So please put your hands together for... Dr. ALAN HILL! (Crowd goes crazy)**

 **Dr. Hill – It is a pleasure to be here.**

 **DatGuy355 – I have decided to update every 2 weeks on a Saturday with the exception of the next chapter which I will either upload today or tomorrow.**

 **Lucario – That is quite a bit of space between updates.**

 **Mewtwo – At least he is updating.**

 **DatGuy355 – Ok so I would like to give a special thanks to The OC Architect as he inspired me to write this story and come back to Fanfiction after so long.**

 **Mewtwo – Thank you.**

 **Lucario – Cheers.**

 **Dr. Hill – Much obliged.**

 **DatGuy355 – Finally I would like to go back to tradition even though it isn't the start of a chapter.**

 **Everyone – Roll the Titles!**

 **Lucario – Wait! Where is Mew?**

 **(Mew appears out of thin air with a crazed look in his eye and with sugar around his mouth and on his lips.**

 **DatGuy335 – F*ck my life.**


	2. Another Prologue because I feel like it

**DatGuy355 – We're back guys and gals!**

 **Mewtwo – Hey everyone.**

 **Mew – Only took you 11 months to get back...**

 **DatGuy355 – I said I'm sorry ok!**

 **Dr. Hill – You should not blame him Mew. After all he has had to worry about his education and other personal problems. Sometimes it isn't all that easy to get through them.**

 **DatGuy355 – Thanks doc.**

 **Lucario – Anyway let's get back on track here! This is a brand new story and while he should be disappointed in himself for not updating Guy does have other priorities. This is a blank slate a chance to start over. Let's just enjoy the ride and let bygones be bygones.**

 **Mew - *le sigh* I guess.**

 **DatGuy355- Anyway let's get this show on the road! Welcome to 'Another Prologue Cause I Feel Like It'!**

 **Everyone – Roll the Titles!**

 **Another Prologue Cause I Feel Like It**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Until Dawn. Though I do own a copy of the game!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Benjamin's POV**

 _I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST! THA-_

'Shit! I hope no one heard that' I think to myself as I scramble off the bed to pick up my phone which is screaming a certain anime theme song only to hear Sam's voice.

"Hey Ben. Did you hear about the prank Jess, Em and Mike thought up to play on Hannah" Sam speaks through the phone.

"No I can't say I have" It's probably not that bad.

"They're going to use Hannah's crush on Mike to lead her into a room and make her think that Mike returns her feelings. So get your sorry ass down here and help me help your sweetheart".

Now I can be forgiven for what I did for a couple of reasons. Firstly if it was anyone else I would've just stayed in bed the reason for this is reason 2. I have a huge crush on Hannah for who knows how long, but Hannah had a crush on Mike, so when I hear that Mike is going to take advantage of that crush I was not going to let that happen! Reason number 3 was a simple one, Sam was downright terrifying when angry, and I mean TERRIFYING.

"Y-Yes ma'am, I mean Sam!" I say as I fumble with the phone trying to get to the button to end the call before I embarrass myself even more.

"Just join me in the kitchen you big doofus" Sam says whilst chuckling about my slip up.

I slip my phone into my pocket and got down the stairs to see Sam leaning on the counter next to the unconscious forms of Josh, Hannah's older brother and Chris, the first half of the pair of group clowns, the second half being me. I also happen to see Mike, Emily and Jessica arguing with her.

"Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em" Ah Jessica. The girl that nobody likes (except for Emily, but she is just another bitch) and it made me wonder as they walked off why she was even part of the 'group'.

Sam turns to look at me and a smile of relief starts on her face as she walks up to me.

"We've got to warn Hannah" Sam speaks concern showing in her voice. I nod my head in agreement.

"Last I saw she was upstairs, come on" I say as I lead her out of the room and up the stairs.

As we start looking around for Hannah I look to Hannah to see she is getting increasingly worried as she starts yelling for her.

"You're worried about her aren't you" I state.

"Well done Sherlock, you did it again! Of course I'm worried, she has been my best friend ever since we've met. Besides aren't you worried as well, you've had a crush on her for who knows how long." She looks towards me, worry etched in her tone.

"Hannah's a strong girl. She'll be alright. I'm not saying it won't hurt but she would get better quicker than most." This was most defiantly true. I've been a victim of pranks made by the rest of those misfits and it wasn't fun. But Hannah was able to shrug it off as if it didn't even happen. That was a reason why the pranks on her were few and with large differences in-between whereas pranks on Chris happened every 2 or 3 days.

"Don't you think this isn't at least a little bit cruel Ben" We've stopped walking altogether now.

"Of course I think it's cruel! Hannah has a crush on him for gods-sakes. It's like Chris doing it to Ash or Josh doing it to you!" Sam tries to look away and I'm able to see a hint of red on her cheeks about the statement of her and Josh.

I sigh as I continue. "Look I've got an idea after this how about you, me, Han and Beth go down to the theatre to watch a movie. We'll grab some chocolate and popcorn; I try and get cosy with Han whilst you and Beth laugh at my expense. None of those asshats. Just us 4". She smiles warmly before nodding. We continue walking down the hallway whilst continuing to look for Hannah.

We start turning the corner only to start hearing laughter from the guest room just in front of us. We look to each other and it only takes a glance to figure out what we're thinking. Hannah! We were too late!

Sam gets to the door first and when I get into the room I see something I wish I never saw.

The first thing I see is Hannah with a look of horror on her face as she tries to cover herself. Just behind her is Mike with a big ole shit eating grin. Behind him I see Ash and Matt. With the latter holding a fucking selfie-stick of all things with a digital camera on top which is recording he whole thing. And on either side of the bed is of course Emily and Jess laughing their asses of until they see us.

"Hannah" I look towards Hannah and I see Sam trying to calm her."Hannah, hey, honey...Don't...it's just a..." Hannah shoves past her and bolts out the door just as Sam finishes with "...a stupid prank".

Sam turns to look at the rest of them and I can only imagine the glare she is giving them. "You guys are jerks, you know that?" She then storms out of the room to find Hannah"

Mike looks towards me and start "Dood, you understand, right? It was just a..." I don't give him the time of day as I feel rage boil up inside me.

"JUST A PRANK! She had a fucking crush on you for who knows how long! And then you go break her heart like this!" I then look at everyone else as I finish off with "You guys are assholes" I then run after Sam and Hannah as I hear everyone following me as well.

I almost leap down the stairs as I hear Beth come out of the kitchen saying with a slightly panicked tone "Guys – there's someone outside!" I ignore her as I race after Sam only to see that she is outside calling for Hannah. Shit. As I get there to see if I can see her, the rest of the group appear next to me. Beth pushes her way past us and I see that she has her pink jacket on. "What's going on? Where's my sister going?" I can't look her in the eye as she asks those questions.

Jess pipes up "Ugh, its fine... she just can't take a joke..." My blood boils as she says that, but I go back to looking for Hannah. Emily continues with "It was just a prank, Han". I have to control myself to stop myself from hitting her square in the face.

Beth looks up towards us as she says "What did you do?" In which Mike replied "We were just messing around, Beth... It wasn't serious-". I and Sam look at him with disgust as he says that. Beth goes from confused to furious in a second as she shouts "You JERKS!" She then runs off shouting Hannah's name into the forest.

We all look at each other awkwardly for a second before Mike pipes up "So... should we go after her?" Sam responds something that I was thinking "Y'know I kinda think you're the LAST person she wants to see right now, Mike". I look off into the distance and I can't help but feel worried. It was then I made a split second choice. I turn to look at the others. "I'll go". Sam looks at me but a glare stops her from saying anything as I continue. "Keep these fuckwads from doing anything else Sam". She nods. I smile as I run off into the forest.

As I run I see a large log in my way which I easily jump over before continuing. I then reach a wooden stairway which I drop between the gaps between the ropes. I don't have time to play it safe. After a bit more running I see a fork in the path with 2 sets of tracks going one way. Without slowing down I follow the path with the tracks. I continue following the path before jumping down a small rock face before following the tracks once more. Shortly after I come to see a block of wood in the snow. Curiosity getting the better of me I pick it up and turn it around. What I see next is nightmare fuel. I see Beth hitting a boulder with enough force that blood spurts out of her mouth. It then shows her rolling to the ground with Hannah before stopping. Hannah gives me a lifeless stare that shivers me to the core. Both of their faces are bloody.

I throw the totem into the distance as I stare at my hand in disbelief. It was almost like it was a vision. I was not going to let that happen to neither Hannah nor Beth. I quickly got up before running even faster than before. I hear a scream and I ran even faster as I got to some kind of shack. I couldn't let anything happen to them! It was only then that I saw both of them fall."Hannah!" I shouted. I ran over to the cliff. I saw something in the edge of my eye but ignored it. I looked over the cliff only to see Beth hanging onto a tree root with Hannah holding onto her with one hand. I hear a gravelly voice shout to hurry up and that they would cover me as I tried to reach Beth. "Beth. I can't pull both of you up. You need to swing Hannah up to me first." Beth looks up to me and with a quick, yet panicked nod she swings Hannah up. Luckily I am able to catch Hannah's hand.

"Hannah, help me pull you up". A series of panicked nods follow. I see her place her left foot on the tree root Beth is holding and with that as leverage I pull her up. I turn back to Beth to see her still holding on although she it is only barely. I reach my hand to her yet I hear a sound. A look of shock appears on her face and as I make a quick grab for her outstretched hand. The tree root snaps. A scream comes out of Beth's mouth as she falls. All I can do is look on in shock.

"BETH!" We both shout at the same time. All I can do is look at Hannah and what I see breaks me. Tears are flowing down her face with mascara following shortly after. She launches into my chest as she starts wailing in despair. I couldn't believe it. Beth was dead. And all because of a stupid prank.

I start crying freely now. Tears streak down my face as I hug Hannah with fear that she might disappear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It feels like it has been hours when we part. We look at each other's faces and Hannah's look almost sets me off again.

We slowly stand up. Hannah clings onto my left arm and I pull her closer. It was the least I could do. She rests her head on my shoulder and starts crying again. I kiss her forehead, trying to calm her yet it does nothing. I look around and I see slush and miniature fires on small patches of burnt grass. The whole clearing is black with soot. Hannah lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at the scene. We look at each other and our looks convey the exact same question. What had happened?

I come to a decision. "We should go back to the lodge. It'll be safe there". She nods before laying her head on my shoulder and we start walking in silence back in the general direction of the lodge. I lay my head on hers as we continue walking and I start recognising our way back. I help her back up the rock face, we follow our past footsteps, we walk up the stairs which I had jumped down and we step over the log that was in our way. When we both get back to the lodge we see Sam, who is still standing on the front porch. We make our way over to her. When we get near her Hannah launches into her crying once more. Sam looks at me a question on her mind. One I already know the answer to. "Beth's dead... I was too late..." I see her face go form curious to astonished to heartbroken in a split second. The only reason I wasn't crying was because I didn't want to make it worse. I bring Hannah back into my arms. "I'll take her to bed... She needs it". Sam nods as we slowly walk in. We walk through the living room to find everyone except Josh and Chris sitting in silence. Ashley notices us first. When she looks at us everyone else follows until they all see the scene. Hannah sobbing into my arms whilst I lead her to her room with Sam close behind clenching her fists and looking down.

We walk past them without acknowledging them and we get to Hannah's room. I slowly let Hannah in before looking at Sam. We launch into a hug once more. "I'll keep her company tonight..." I say, my voice breaking in the process. Which Sam only answers with a nod.

We part as I walk into Hannah's room. Hannah is already on the bed. I walk over and lay next to her. She clings onto me as she cries softly.

I look at the ceiling and I ask myself. What if I was quicker?

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **DatGuy355 – The feels man. The feels.**

 **Dr Hill – It certainly was a tragic occasion.**

 **Lucario – You've got that right.**

 **DatGuy355 – Anyway. Next chapter shall be realised in 2 weeks time on the Saturday. It will be the start of the actual story.**

 **Mewtwo – I am certainly looking forward to it.**

 **Mew – Ditto.**

 **DatGuy355 – We don't have anything to talk about so I'll end it of here. Adios amigos.**


End file.
